The present invention relates to a retail terminal, and more particularly to an improvement in a registration function in a retail terminal such as an electronic cash register.
Cash registers have been installed in department stores and retail stores and used to record merchandise prices, amounts of merchandise, merchandise sort codes, merchandise names and dates in duplicates and issue receipts of the same contents to customers. In such cash registers, if an operator misoperates or some situation change takes place on a part of the customer, the numeric data entered must be corrected. One example of a correction method is disclosed in Japanese Pat. Appln. Post-Exam Publn (Kokoku) No. 46467/1977, in which the status of a discrimination circuit immediately before the depression of a clear key is determined to correct and erase entry data and correct entered data, and an error mark is added to an erroneous printout on a receipt and correct data is printed on a line next to the last printed line.
In another known method, the cancellation of entered data is allowed within a limit of a number of repeated times in a cash register having a repeat function. An error mark is added to an erroneous printout and correct data is printed on a line next to the last printed line. In both methods, an add/subtract circuit for sequentially accumulating input amounts of money keyed in by keys is provided, and the correction of merchandise data keyed in several cycles earlier than a current cycle is carried out by keying in cancellation data. In the known methods, therefore, since the erroneous data can be cancelled without reentering the cancellation data, the occurrence of double error due to misoperation in entering the cancellation data is prevented. However, in the known methods, only the data for the immediately preceding item can be corrected.
It is desirable that the cancelled item on a receipt to be deliverd to a customer or on a sales slip is crossed out by a line. Since the sales slip has print items preprinted thereon and has a limited number of lines, it is not desirable to print the correct data on a different line as is done in the prior art system.